As is well known, active-pixel image sensors have the advantage that they can be made as single chips by conventional CMOS technology, in contrast to CCD image sensors which require special fabrication facilities and are typically implemented as multiple chips due to the range of power supplies required. However, the quality of images produced by active pixel CMOS sensors is poorer than that of CCD devices. One reason for this is the presence of fixed pattern noise (FPN), which includes pixel-to-pixel FPN and vertical FPN. FPN is particularly present when double sampling (sometimes referred to as correlated double sampling) is used to reduce other sources of noise.